Breast-feeding is the preferred method of feeding infants. Breast fed infants have a decreased chance of becoming obese later in life, compared to formula fed infants, but little is known about the effects of ingredients in the infant formulae on obesity later in life. Obesity is a major health problem in the Western world. It is a medical condition in which excess fat has accumulated to the extent that it may have an adverse effect on health, leading to reduced life expectancy and it is associated with many diseases, particularly heart disease and type 2 diabetes. Obesity is a leading preventable cause of death worldwide, with increasing prevalence in adults and children, and authorities view it as one of the most serious public health problems of the 21st century. The present invention relates to infant nutrition with a lipid component beneficially effecting the body composition later in life.
WO 2007/073194 relates to infant formulae comprising phospholipids, sphingolipids, and cholesterol for the prevention of obesity.
WO 2007/073193 relates to infant formulae with specific linoleic acid to alpha-linolenic acid ratio's, low linoleic acid content and comprising phospholipids, sphingolipids, cholesterol and/or choline plus uridine for the prevention of obesity later in life.
Infant milk formulae comprise predominantly vegetable oils as lipid source and in vegetable oils the palmitic acid is mainly in the sn-1 and sn-3 position. The pancreatic lipases hydrolyse the palmitic acid and the liberated free palmitic acid easily forms calcium-fatty acid complexes in the intestine, thereby reducing the bioavailability of calcium and palmitic acid and increasing stool hardness.
Synthetic or structured lipids are known comprising more palmitic acid residues in the sn-2 position and their presence in infant formulae increases palmitic acid absorption, calcium absorption and softer stools. Also an increase in bone mass is reported.
EP 0 698 078 discloses triglyceride compositions as obtainable by 1,3-specific enzymic interesterification of a triglyceride mix, comprising over 30% palmitic acid and/or stearic acid, from which over 35% is bonded at the 2 position, while the remaining fatty acid residues are mainly unsaturated.
EP 1 557 096 B1 relates to an improved infant formula resulting in reduced constipation, abdominal discomfort and gastrointestinal problems, which comprises a protein component having a phosphorus content of less than 0.75 g P/100 g protein, and a lipid component that can easily be digested by an infant, comprising fatty acid triglycerides, in which palmitic acid residues make up more than 10% (w/w) of all fatty acid residues present in the triglycerides, at least 30% of the palmitic acid residues in the triglycerides being in the Sn2 position.